The Daughter of the Demon
by Yume no Kariudo
Summary: This is a story about Sesshomaru and Rin's daughter Tomoe. It's a story about her to find her place in the world after her mother's death. I'm not clear about all details yet, but I think this can become hudge. This story is not much about Rumiko Takahashi's characters, but it supports InuxKag, MirxSan und SesshxRin, through Sesshomaru will be barely in it. Non Yaoi nor Lemon.


It was the third night of the full moon, wich was shining innocently high above the black ocean of woods. Far away in the distance, almost out of view, the burning remainings of a village lighted the darkness.

As a shimmer of hope, the first sings of dawn appeared in the very east, comming from the distant sea.

Panting, the little girl in the age of about nine years ran through the forest. Her long, black hair was clinged in her face by sweat, her hazel eyes shimmered in despair. Her bare feet were sore, as if she was running on the harsh ground since hours. She overlooked a stone, stumbeled, and fell to the ground. Moveless she laid in the dried leaves, as if she didn't realize that she was no more running. She didn't even try to get up again, no emotions were visible in her face at that moment.

_'I must'n run away. There ain't anyone that follows me.'_

Slowly, she arised. With a steady step, she continued her way toward the thunder of a mighty river. _'There ain't a place I could go anywhere no more.' _She tried to fight the tears, which came back with the memories of her slayed village.

_'If it just wouldn't have been this night. I would have been able to save Mama. To save all the other people that had died. Just this damn, damn full moon.'_

Just as if it wanted to tease her, the sun began to rise as the girl arrived at the river, wich marked the end of the forest. With the first rays of the new day, she felt her demon powers returning. Her hair floated in the wind, turned from raven to shining silver. Her eyes, sparkeling deep brown just a second ago, turned in golden amber, her nails became long claws and on her forehead appeared a violet half-moon. But the most conspicuous change was that a pear of canine ears appeared on the top her head, and her human ears dissapeared.

With her Hanyou appereance returning, anger rose inside her. Her eyes filled with tears, she threw her fist inside a death tree, clawed into it's bark until it was totally wrecked in pieces. Staring at her now bleeding hands, tears floated over her face and she fell on her knees, sobbing. Even through she never truly met her father, her mother told her that he would come and protect them if they were in danger. _'She-she truly loved him, and he'd left her alone.'_ "That bastard!" She cried, searching for a target for her anger and despair. "What am I saying" a weak ironic smile appeared on her face. "It's not like he... like he promised anything. And how should he have knewn..." She gazed up at the sun, shining now a few inches above the horizont. _'But she through he would come for her... for _us_...' _another single tear fell from her cheek to the ground, joining the river in its steady flow. "Sesshomaru..." She quietly wispered his name, before she stood up again, and continued her way on her journey without a goal.

She, Tomoe, the daughter of the great Inu-Daiyoukai Sesshomaru and the human Rin. She, the second Hanyou of the Inu-Daiyoukai-Clan.

_**Author's Note: This is the second fanfiction and story in general I've ever written down, and the first one in englisch language (And I never finished the first one). So I am greatful for every contstructive critsm, please tell me if anything in grammar or language is wrong. **_

_**I'm really sorry that this first chapter is so short. I hope that I will get better with the time and manage to write longer chapters.**_

_**As for the story: It's about Tomoe, the daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin. So far, I won't use Rumiko Takahashi's characters a lot, I'm a little afraid of having OOC through. This fanfic will play after the offical ending of the anime and manga, without any changes in the original story. For my possible readers I want to admit that there will be neither lemon nor jaoi in this fanfic. Arrigatou for reading the first chapter ^-^ **_

_**Sayonara and until next, YUME**_


End file.
